


Monkey Business

by silversilky



Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Relationship, gay little maho-chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: It's not until Maho reaches the theater that she realizes she's probably made a mistake.
Relationships: Aimoto Rinku/Akashi Maho
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Monkey Business

It's not until Maho reaches the theater that she realizes she's probably made a mistake.

Or, rather, perhaps an ongoing series of little mistakes feeding into each other like a Rube Goldberg machine--saying yes to Rinku when she brought up the idea of seeing a movie together, getting her work done early to free up the afternoon, gathering the money for tickets, and biking downtown--finally depositing her here on the sidewalk, squinting up at the poorly lit electronic sign to find out what movies are running right now.

Because that's the problem. Rinku didn't say what movie they were going to see. And uncertainty is usually dangerous when it comes to that girl. Maho's hands clench and unclench in her pockets nervously as she waits.

Rinku only said two things to her. One: _It's from my favorite anime!_ And two: _It'll be just us, c'mon Maho-chan!_

That second one was what sealed her fate. Maho curses herself for never being able to say no to Rinku's innocent grin. And again for the fuzzy feeling that rises up in her chest when she remembers the other girl's overjoyed _Happy Around~!_ that followed her answer. She reaches up and slaps her cheeks twice to force a neutral expression back onto her face, muttering to herself; "It's not a date. Not a date. It's just Rinku."

"Rinku? That's me!"

Maho jumps a goddamn mile in the air before whirling around to see her friend standing right behind her. "Rinku! You scared the sh--the hell out of me, why did you sneak up on me like that?"

"Did I? You're not just saying that?" Rinku beams. "I was using my quiet walk technique for fun. I learned it from the monkeys back home!"

"You... you know what, sure."

"Are you ready?" Rinku bounces on the balls of her feet as she waits for a response, and Maho wonders if she'll get dizzy trying to hold proper eye contact as the other girl moves up and down. She nods. It doesn't help.

"Mmhmm. I didn't get my ticket yet, though."

"Why not?"

Maho deflates just a little, not sure what she expected. "Because you never told me what movie we're seeing today."

"I thought I did!"

"You did not."

Rinku holds her hands up like invisible binoculars to look up at the list of showings. "I totally for sure did tell you! I said it's from my favorite anime, don't you know what my very favorite anime is? We're best friends! You gotta know!"

"I can't know if you don't tell me!"

"Boooooo."

There's a migraine in Maho's future for sure. She grimaces and rubs her eyes roughly. "Rinku, can you please tell me what it is? I--"

"Better idea!" Rinku drops the imagined binoculars and grabs Maho's hands instead. She clasps them together tightly in hers, seemingly ignorant of the flush that creeps up Maho's neck in response. "How about you guess? That's just as good if you can get it right. The Rinku-quiz! Rinkuiz!"

Maho stares at her hands. Her hands and Rinku's hands. Rinku's warm, small hands which are currently touching hers. "Yeah, sure," she mumbles, mind entirely devoid of anything else except processing whatever strange feeling is bouncing around in her chest.

"Yay!"

Wait, what did she just agree to?

"Rinkuiz, start!" Rinku lets go of her hands. Maho only has a moment to be disappointed before Rinku reaches up to Maho's face with curled hands instead--she's letting her borrow the binoculars. That's... sweet. She ignores the instinct to jerk her head away and instead stares up at the sign where Rinku is directing her vision.

"Which one do you think it is? Choose wisely!"

"Uh..."

What are her options? There's a _Promare_ re-run, that does seem like it could be Rinku's speed, but the only showing was earlier in the day. A horror movie in the afternoon--is that a holdover from Halloween or something? Weird. And then a block of three live-action dramas, none of which are based on any anime as far as Maho can remember. What's left...

Oh! Wait! There, in about half an hour. That's absolutely it. Maho smirks. "Got it. Uh, Rinku, do I have to like pretend to tap a buzzer or something? Or do I just say my answer?"

"Say it, say it!"

Maho points confidently. "That one."

Rinku leans forward to see where she's indicated. Then she turns back to Maho with a displeased gaze and an exaggerated pout. "Nope! Bzzt. You lose the Rinkuiz."

"I only get one shot at it!?"

"Maho-chan, I can't believe you! Precure is my SECOND favorite anime." Rinku shakes her head and crosses her arms. "Anyway, I already saw the new movie, opening day with Muni-chan last week."

"Ah. Of course you did." Maho lets out a long sigh, shoving her hands back into her pockets and feeling oddly defeated. Then she realizes that she's still missing an answer to her original question. She cocks her head and stares at Rinku questioningly. "Wait, but if it's not that then what is it? I didn't see anything else."

"It's that one!"

Where's Rinku pointing? It looks like it's the very last line on the second board, set to begin in about ten minutes. The title is written in English with a Japanese subtitle. Maho mutters it out loud as she reads it. "Osaru no... Joji?" She blinks. "Rinku."

"Hmm?"

"Your favorite anime is _Curious George_."

Rinku nods, a thousand-watt smile on her face. "I love him!"

Maho feels her consciousness drift away across a vast, endless plain of pure white emptiness. Ah... well, what did she expect? She stares up at the clouds above and accepts her fate. She worked hard and saved up and now they are going to sit down for 90 minutes in a theater full of small children and see the latest Curious George movie. Just her, Rinku, and the Man in the Yellow Hat. The gang's all here.

"Mahoooo-chan. You good?"

Oh, she's still zoning out. Maho opens her eyes and blinks. "Ah, yeah. That's... great. Uh. We should probably go get tickets, right? It's starting soon."

"Yeah, yeah!" Rinku grabs her hand and squeezes tight. "Ehehe, thank you so much for coming, Maho-chan."

"...Of course."

Maho lets her shoulders relax as she gently squeezes back and feels Rinku's fingers flutter. Maybe it's alright. If she's with Rinku, it'll be fun.

"I hope you like the movie! I thought it'd be a fun one for our first date."

"Mmm." Maho pulls out her wallet with her free hand and flips through it. "It's a normal showing, right? I can pay for us both. Where do you want to sit, in the middle of the row or..." It clicks. "...at... the end. Hey. Date?" Her mouth goes completely dry as she stares blankly at her jubilant friend.

"Hold up. Rinku. What did you just say a second ago?"

Rinku surges forward towards the ticket counter, skipping as she pulls Maho along. She's too busy singing to hear Maho's pleading voice. "Bombombom, bomBOM, you never do know what's around the bend! Big adventure or a brand new girlfriend!"

"What? Rinku!?"

"When you're curious, like Curious George! SWING!"

**Author's Note:**

> D-D-D-D-DJ is fun. Expect more from me than this goofy little thing. Yes, I did get the entire concept of this fic from Korone.


End file.
